narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Varunastra: Heavenly Tools Formation
Varunastra: Heavenly Tools Formation (海神の矛・天来用器生成, Kaishin no Hoko: Tenrai-yōki Seisei) is the secret technique of the Fukitsukage Clan that allows them to turn their elemental-chakra into weapons. Overview Using his vast mastery of Water Release, instead of using a natural source of water unlike the rest of his clan members, Shinsui generates a vast amount of water, which he then hardens by decreasing inter-molecular space and increasing its viscosity simultaneously in order to give it a malleable jelly-esque consistency. He can then further use this flexible, viscous water to both defend himself by blocking attacks or use it to restrain opponent(s) by enveloping them in it. When on standby, these dense jelly-like water obs will revolve around Shinsui in four directions: left, right, up and down; this ensures that Shinsui can block and intercept almost any incoming attacks. However, their greatest strength comes from their versatility and the ability to change the degree of solidity. On command, Shinsui can manipulate these orbs into makeshift tools and weaponry. Shinsui was able to increase the hardness and durability of his hydrokinetic sword to the point where it could withstand a barrage of assaults from Yakedo's rock-hard fist that was amplified by added-weight technique. Additionally, his bladed-tools have shown to possess enough cutting power to slice through a steel-alloy that was about 8.89 cm/3.5' thick. Shinsui has shown the ability to create tools ranging from shuriken, axes, hammers, pole arms and even war maces. Defensively, he has shown the ability to generate uni-directional walls by combining the four water obs, forming a small dhaal on either of his arms to block an incoming attack, create a gigantic kite shield or modify the obs into chains that restrict and immobilize the target. Shinsui can also cause one of the highly-compressed water obs to expand in size and trap an opponent. It would also seem that Shinsui can instantly dissolve his hydrokinetic tools and undo the modifications that he has done to the water that he generates, from any distance. By performing the "bird" hand-seal, he is able to dissolve and reform a tool into another tool. The time between this dissolving phase and reformation phase seems to be minimal and must require anywhere from a fraction of a second to a second. Since the water used for these tools are the direct product of his own chakra and not him manipulating water from the environment, it can be argued that Shinsui has a greater degree of control over his constructs, as seen from him being able to telekinetically control his weapons from a range, as shown by his ability to summon them to his location and alter the trajectory of his hydro-shuriken. However, it is undeniable that his strongest weapon by far is a trident that he can manifest by combining three of the four obs available to him, that has been dubbed as Neptune's Trident (トライデントのわたつみ, Toraidento no Watatsumi). This trident is known for having the ability to pierce through concrete that has been reinforced with metal alloys and can leave a sizable crater just on impact; due to the speed at which it can move after being hurled. Additionally, Shinsui has shown the ability to cause this trident to implode on command which creates a surging vortex of water that is similar to Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique that can wash away and potentially drown the enemy. Trivia *The Varunastra is the water weapon according to the Indian scriptures, incepted by Varuna. *It is generally accepted that this technique is what caused Shinsui to earn the moniker of Second Coming of Watatsumi (綿津見の再来, Watatsumi no Sairai; lit.: "Reincarnation of Neptune"). Category:Ninjutsu Category:Clan Jutsu